Fog of War
'Stage Info' Fog of War is less of a place and more of a battlefield condition where vision of the battlefield is obscured. This can be due to a pitch-dark night, heavy fog, or sandstorms. Each unit in a Fog of War map has a limited range of vision. In missions where Fog of War is in effect, any units that fall beyond that field of vision cannot be seen and you have no idea that they are there. Using a torch can help to light up a larger area around a unit and reveal more of the map around them. Much to the chagrin of many Fire Emblem players, the CPU is not affected by Fog of War and can see the full map and all of you units. 'Stage Layout' The beginning layout of this stage is similar platforms-wise to that of Smash 4's Big Battlefield stage. Pretty simple. But thanks to Hazard #1, the layout of the stage can change multiple times throughout the match to create an ever changing and never quite the same stage. These alterations to the layout of the stage are generated randomly using a variety of different sized platforms and walls in a variety of places. The randomizer that generates the changes to this stage is similar to the one used to create the layout for Smash 4's Super Mario Maker stage each time that stage is played on. 'Stage Hazards' Fog of War: For the first ten seconds of battle on this stage, the screen is nice and clear and you can see everything going on. After that point a dense fog will roll on in covering the entire stage. The empty air surrounding the stage is mostly cleared so if you are launched off the stage you can still see yourself and can attempt to make your way back to the stage. During the time the Fog is on the stage there is a small circular area surrounding each player character that lets you see part of your surroundings. When playing against CPUs you cannot see where they are through the fog and their AI cannot see you. When playing online you cannot see where other players are through the stage. You can only see other players when you are playing locally with friends on the same console. Play will continue on the stage in this form for a while with fog covering the stage and each player trying to find each other. Particle effects from items and attacks are muted, but can still be seen through the fog if you're watching carefully. After about 30-40 seconds the fog will close up around every character for about 5-10 seconds before completely dissipating. When the fog dissipates the layout of the stage will have changed with platforms and walls being placed in different places. About 10 seconds later the fog will roll back in and the cycle continues. Soundtrack * Attack! - Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade * Battle 1 (Player) - Fire Emblem: Gaiden * Advance - Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem remix of the Player Phase map theme created for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * The Battle Must Be Won - Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones * Strike! - Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon * Attack! - Fire Emblem: Thracia 776